


Size Matters

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: non pairing, ooc probably, three in the morning work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small-ish arguments over height.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what period of time this is set in, but I know its very pre-season 11-13.  
> Grammar errors, sorry.

Simmons and Grif were 'standing guard' for the third time today. Both males staring into the distance, because of Sarge wanting nothing to do with them and the bickering. So there they where, with Grif who was trying not to fall asleep in his helmet and Simmons looking at his helmet clock twenty times in one second.  
'Standing guard,' he thought. 'More like time out- with Grif.' He tried to not shudder. 

"Hey," Grif yawned.  
"Yeah?" Simmons looked over to him.  
"How tall do you think the blues are?"  
"I don't know, who cares?" Simmons scoffed.  
"I just wanted an opinion." Grif returned the scoff.  
Simmons paused and sighed. "Just base them off of your height, Grif."  
Grif hummed in return. "Simmons, how tall are you?"  
"6'2, why?"  
"So Caboose is 6'3; 6'4." He thought aloud.  
'Oh.'  
"Tucker has to be 5'5 or something, because I have to look down at him." Grif continued.  
"Hey reds! What the fuck are you doing?" The aforementioned blue yelled to the reds.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Simmons replied.  
"We're bored." Caboose dragged out.  
"Yeah, us too." Grif shrugged.

In the end, the two males walked down to the blues to talk. 

"Why did I hear my name?" Tucker wondered.  
"Deciding your heights." Grif admitted.  
"It's not just better to ask?" Tucker cocked hid head sideways.  
"Alright then, go ahead."  
"I'm 5'6." Tucker claimed with formality.  
"Bull shit dude, you're 5'4 - at least." Grif crossed his arms.  
"Uh, no."  
Then bickering started.  
"Okay!" Caboose yelled. Odd. "How tall am?!" Shocker.  
"Shut up, Caboose!"  
More bickering. Followed with a faint Caboose wanting something to yell about.

Meanwhile, Simmons!  
"Okay, Caboose. C-A- Mhhh."

Back to bickering.  
"Shut up!" Simmons yelled then pointed. "Tucker- 5'5; Caboose- 6'3; others include, Church- 5'8 and a half; Wash- 5'10; and Carolina- 5'7. There, now talk rationally."  
He crossed his arms.  
"How tall are you guys?" Caboose asked.  
Simmons sighed, and turned.  
"Okay, Simmons. S-I-Mmmm." 

After twenty minutes of looking for Sarge, Simmons some how found it.  
"Alright, I'm 6'2." He began. "Grif- 5'7 and a half; Donut- 5'6 and a half; Sarge- 5'4; Lopez- 5'10, why not?" He 'hm'ed a victory. 

"Bull, those got to be wrong." Tucker started.  
"Just stop." Simmons shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, some of these heights I put down I sorta agree with, but ya know.


End file.
